Beloved Reaper
by HellionKyou
Summary: They loved her, they fight ovr her, who she pick. rated M for langue
1. Chapter 1

**Beloved Reaper**

**HellionKyou**

**disclaimer**

**Summary: Soul wants Maka. Kid wants Maka...Who does Maka want? And what will they do to get what they want.**

**SoulXMakaXKid**

**I am writing this from no sleep, I can't sleep I don't have my meds, I also have cramps...so this is from my boredness, enjoy.**

**Also this is based when they are like eighteen, older, mature, hot..lol**

1

No matter what she did, how she messed up he loved her. He was her weapon, he knew the worst about her, but he also knew how kind and sweet she was. Wanting her more and more drove him insaine. But he also had compition...Death The Kid wanted her too.

Now Maka wasn't a dumb girl, she knew that he bestfriend and her reaper friend had a thing for her, secret is she liked them too.

Sound asleep, curled up in a ball. Maka was asleep on Kid's couch, with him just drooling over her, and Liz and Patty watching.

"Seriously Kid, shut your mouth, your starting to drool." Liz said.

Kid blushed and turned away. "How long has she been here?"

"Uhm...most the day, you didn't notice?" Patty asked.

"Obvisouly not." Kid responded.

"He was too busy haveing an O.C.D moment to realize Maka was here, rather sad, but so funny."

"Hahahah, she probably doesn't even know, so sad." Patty laughed.

Kid turned back around and started to stare again.

"Staring makes you creepy." Patty taunted.

"Talking makes you annoying."

Yeah that was the best that he had. "I should probably wake her up."

"Oh don't want another run in with Soul, ey?" Liz asked.

Kid had a pissed off look plastard on his face. "That un symmetricle as..." He was cut off to Maka waking up.

"Whoa, hey everyone, why did you let me sleep?"

Kid blushed, and shut his mouth.

"You were just too cute to wake up and Kid was having so much fun staring at you like a creeper." Patty explained

"PATTY!"

Maka blushed. "Ohk what time is it?"

"Uhm...midnight."

Maka hopped up. "I have to go."

Kid took this as his chance and began to walk with her. "I'll walk you."

Maka smiled, knowing if Soul and Kid saw one another a fight would break loose, it was rather funny to watch those two go at it, but it also could be soo annoying. And she didn't really wanna hear Souls bitching. Kid didn't bitch at her, he was rather poliet and kept his comments about Soul to himself and his weapons.

Walking home was intresting neither sad a word or the longest time. It was more of an awkward silence.

So Maka began. "So...are you gonna walk me all the way home?"

He looked at her. "Yes..why?"

"As much as i appreciate it, I don't want to hear Soul bitch, and whine and then eventually pout. Kid couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny." Maka laughed.

"Then why are you laughing?" He smiled at her. She blushed full face. Maka thought it was cute when he pouted but she wasn't going to tell Kid that. She obvisouly knew they both liked her, she just hoped they didnt just want her for one reason, if that was so with Kid he could have just about anyone, just like Soul, so not all of it added up, why her.

"You're cute when you smile." She said allowed.

He blushed again, and cleared his throat. "Thank you." That caught him off guard.

She surley did not want them for one reason, and it's bad enough that she wanted both of them, just not together, sadly she couldn't figure out who she liked more. She actually hated likeing them both it was more torture to the guys that her, flirting with both and then they go and try to kill eachother.

"Patty makes fun of me when I pout, infact so does Liz, she tells me to grow up."

Maka giggled "Cute. I'd love to see that."

Arriving at Makas appartment. She was weary of Kid getting to close to the appartment, but she didn't have to worry to much Soul was outside, running up to Kid to probably punch him. Kid placed Maka out of the way, and dodged Souls poor attack.

"Bastard!" Soul yeled throwing punches at Kid. But he moved so fast, and then high kicked Soul in the face, throwing him pretty far distance. Maka managed to get to Soul before he got up, she Maka chopped him and then scolded him.

"Do you have to be a total ass, every time you see Kid, what are you prooving, he kicks your ass, you get up kick his ass, it's pointless, you scream curse words at eachother, and none of you truly say what you want, grow up Soul!" Maka was pissed, after screaming at him, she ran up to her appartment and slammed the door.

Soul looked defeated. "I'm going to win her, she's mine mine mine!"

"She's not a prize, you just can't win her. And she isn't yours!"

"Well she isn't yours! I'm her weapon she is closer to me she is gonna choose me."

"I doubt that. Sides shes mine." Kid began to walk off and dodge Souls final attack.

Maka finally came out of her room and Soul was sittng on the couch stareing at her door.

"Why are you still up, Soul?"

"Should ask you the same thing.."

she yawned. "Bad dream, you?"

"Waiting till you came out of your room."

"Wow normally you just barge right in."

"Yeah well...are you still mad at me?"

Maka shook her head. Thats why he was awake, because he worried she was mad, or was it deeper than that. He sure was acting weird...even for him. But I guess hormones can make you do and say stupid shit.

"Soul?"

"Yeah?"

She walked over and sat beside him. "Why do you and Kid keep fighting over me?" It was an obviouse enough answer, though she still wanted to hear the answer.

"You know why."

"No, I really don't. I know that you both like me, but for what reason do you want me?"

He sighed. "As much as I would love to sleep with you, that is not the reason, so stop thinking it."

"Ohk..."

"I'm tired I'll tell you more later on. Night."

Times like these, he acted as though he didn't want to have anything to do with her, and others he went mad if she talked to another guy. This is why she liked Kid, he didn't completly freak out, but he did have his moments. He also didn't reject her ranomly like Soul did.

_I wonder what sex with a reaper would be like._ Maka thought to her self. After thinking that, and blushing madly she went back to her room, for some more sleep ad troubled dreams.

**So that was chapter one, I hope you liked it. I really don't give a damn if you flame, if you don't like it, then don't fucking read it. Positive feedback I accept, and how much you liked it. Of course I will have my cousin read these before I post them so hopefully she can catch the miss spelled words since I have Word Pad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beloved Reaper**

HellionKyou

disclaimer

I hope I did good on chapter one. I'm more awake now, and to make time go by I figured I write more, I do not have spellcheck ppl I have wordPad, you have an issue, go fuck your self, and if not I loves you.

SoulXMakaXKid

So she likes them both, only one she loves. And random thoughts to ponder about on both parties...Sex with a reaper, wow I wonder how exciting that would be...does he bite? heheheh

2

Maka sat in class, day dreaming, well more like thinking, remembering the dreams she had last night. They weren't PG rated dreams, no they were rated M. She dreamed sexual dreams of both of them and now it was stuck in her head. It was bad enough she had to face these guys, but she also couldn' help but to go back to what she dreamt about.

Kid, well it was an intresting dream, and why wouldn't it be. He had obviously grown up to be a very good looking man, and more features of being a reaper showed. Making him look all dark and Sexy.

Soul matured well too. Taller, more masuline face, still having that boyish charm, now an eighteen year old man, like Kid who attracks all the pretty girls.

Maka had definatly grown out of her girlish stage. She had size 36C breasts. Had a more mature figure and she didn't always wear Pigtails like she use to.

Soul was giving death glares to Kid and him vise versa. And Maka in the middle. Liz and Patty found it funny. Tsubaki felt sorry for her friend and Black Star was jelous that Maka had all the attention.

"HEY EVERYONE STARE AT ME, NOT SOME STUPID GIRL!" Black star yelled. His mouth getting him in trouble. Maka slammed her head ont he table while Soul and Kid switched ther death glares to 'Star.

"THE ULMIGHTY ME!."

"Who did you call stupid?" Kid and Soul both asked.

"Crap..."

They really didn't give him a chance to answer, they just both jumped on him and started to beat the crap out of him.

After class, Soul was to busy getting hit on to notice that Kid got his chance to hang around Maka.

"You guys are starting to get on my nerves."

Kid looked rather hurt from that statement, but didn't blame her, he couldnt only imagin what it was like, and he was one of the two that was chasing after her.

"I mean, how would...what would you do if you had two guys chasing after you?"

"Oh so you know?"

She laughed. "Of course I know, so what would you do?"

"Honestly I would make a choice, or neither."

Maka sighed. "It's not exactly that easy." She moped a bit.

Of course it wasn't easy her best friend, her weapon and her reaper friend. Both charming and attractive, both she cared for deeply, and both a pain in the ass.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah." She answered..

He grabbed her hand and started to walk.

By the time Soul realized that he didn't see Maka in sight or Kid, she pushed over the group of girls and went looking for them.

Maka and Kid stopped at a bugar joint.

She felt safe around Kid. She rather enjoyed being around him. He made her laugh and smile and didn't piss her off like Soul did. She could finally relax, and not over think. She was calm, almost like a dream. Leaning up to place a chass kiss on his lips...She was interupted by...

"Found you!" Souls eyes got larg. He made just in time to see Maka, his Maka, almost kiss Kid. Oh Hell No! He was not going to have that. What did Kid say or do that was so special? Well there was no way she was chosing this earlie in the game, unless it was him. A game...was that all it was to him?

"I am getting rather tired fighting you." Kid said, annoyed. His yellow eyes darking a bit.

"Then give up."

"I don't think so."

Maka backed out of this. Wondering if she decided to go home, would they notice...hmm.

"Fine, Maka are you ready to choose?" Soul asked.

She looked stunned. "What?"

"Are you ready to choose?" He repeated.

"The way you two act, right now I don't want to be around neither of you, ask me that when you two can stop acting like children, and stop attacking one another." Maka walked off on her own.

In a time like this, you would think one would listen to their heart. But thats just it, her heart was torn. One had her heart and soul and one just had her friendship...but who?

Oh another stressful thought. But until they both behave there is nothing that can be decided.

By time Soul got home,Maka was no longer there. There was just a note

:Girl time, be back later, Maka.:

He sighed and whined that he had to now cook his own dinner.

Maka sat on Liz's bed.

"It's sweet in it's own twisted way, but it's tireing."

"Well I have never seen Kid lose his mind over a girl before, only with his O.C.D. But not with a girl. I think he loves you." Liz finished.

Maka groaned and fell on the bed. "That just makes it harder, and I almost kissed him if it wasn't for Soul..."

"Whaa...You almost kissed Kid, wow!" Patty was shocked.

"Grr"

"Well you could always sleep with both of them and determin there."

Makas face went white. "I...I...No"

Liz and Patty giggled. "You have already thought of that, havent you?"

Maka looked away. "More or less."

"Well, if you want this to stop you have to choose."

Maka groaned again.

"I have an idea...I can kiss both of them and..."

Liz was shaking her finger.

"What?"

"Nope bad Idea as well, they will just use that of which one got kissed first."

"Damn."

Patty got out a marker and left the room for a few minutes.

After five minutes she ran back into her room with her sister, and Maka. 3..2..1.."PATTY!" Kid ran in with one of his stripes colored blue and not even. "It's ruined, completly ruined." He cried got up and walked over to the pethetic Kid, he grabbed his arm and dragged him to the bathroom. Taking a wet washcloth and washing out the marker. "There all better..." Kid took that chance, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss. His lips were soft and hers sweet. She responded to this kill and put her arms around his neck pulling him closer to him, he licked her bottom lip for entrance to her mouth that she gladly opened her mouth as their tounges fought one another.

"So...wheres Maka?" Patty asked Looking at her siter.

"Oh their totally making out in the bathroom." Liz said

"Wow.."

**That was chapter Two, now to three.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beloved Reaper**

**HellionKyou**

**Disclaimer**

**Don't worry she hasn't decided...yet**

3

"Are you ok?" Soul asked, as the spacy Maka just nodded.

"Uhuh, what happened?"

She has two options she can tell him she made out with Kid or she can totally act like it didn't happen. Bad thing is she enjoyed the little make out session, maybe too much.

"Maka?"

"What, nothing."

"Liar, what happened?" He crossed his arms and stared at her. She felt like she was in trouble.

Sighing, she might as well tell him, it's not like she is dating either of them. "I made out with Kid."

Souls heart broke. He felt like the life has been sucked out of him. "So you chose."

"No. Just because we made out in his bathroom does not mean I chose."

"Uhuh how ya figure?"

"He started it. So you see it wasn't me." Flash back of that kiss blew her away. She had imagined it, and dreamt it, but experiencing it, it was unblieveable. But she didn't get to think that long about the kiss, Soul swooped in, pulling her into a kiss. It wasn't chass, but it was kind of soft and kissing him all she could think about was Kid. So what did she make her decision. Maka pulled away from the kiss, and yawned. "I'm goin to bed."

Maka didn't come out of her room, she didn't talk to Blair or Soul, as though she was ignoring them.

Kid rang the doorbell and Soul let him in.

"Wheres Maka?"

"She locked herself in her room."

"Hmm."

"You can't beat me, I heard you kissed her so I got one in too."

Kid sighed. "This isn't a game."

"I never said it was."

"You act like it is." Kis glared and punched Soul in the face. "And that really pisses me off."

As Kid and Soul were making a rukes in the appartment Maka finally came out of her room. "Soul! clean this mess up! You two Kid!" She slammed her door shut once more.

Soul kicked open her door. "We wouldn't have to fight if you would just pick."

"Fine!" She yelled. "But the one I don't pick, you have to promise not to hate me."

They both nodded. She wasn't ready to pick. But she had too, and the sooner she does it the sooner the other person an slowly forgive her. As much as she cared for him, she just couldn't date...

Because she didn't love...

She walked over to Soul and smiled. At first he smiled back, and Kid began to walk off, but he stopped him by grabbing his sleeve.

"I love you, buy as a friend." She looked dead on at Soul, and turned her head to face Kid.

Souls heart may of actually died that day, he felt like he had been ripped to shreds.

"What ever." He walked into his room and shut his door.

Maka sighed, but smiled at Kid. wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her tippy toes and kiss him, with full passion. He pulled her close.

What made her choose, you wonder?...well...The kiss. Of course.

**Fin**

**Getting tired, ran out of ideas, no sleep, sleep deprived...ZOMG...I hope it didn't suck. K I'm gonna go read now, maybe pass out...zomg!**


End file.
